


Strike Three

by CountingStarks



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cheating, Divorce, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountingStarks/pseuds/CountingStarks
Summary: Ella lo observa llegar en su auto. Él se tarda más de lo necesario para bajarse, sin notar su presencia en el ventanal. Ella sabe que su tardanza tiene el cabello rubio, y hermosos ojos violeta.





	Strike Three

La oscuridad de la noche se tragaba, poco a poco, los últimos rayos de luz solar a través del enorme ventanal. Sansa miraba hacia sus pies descalzos como los destellos naranjas pasaban a ser una sombra negra. Cruzó uno de sus brazos sobre el otro, sin perder ningún detalle de lo que sucedía en el frente de la casa.

El auto de Jon cruzaba por el portón eléctrico, y se detenía justo frente a la cochera. El ruido del motor cesó a los pocos segundos, pero él tardó más de dos minutos en bajarse. Aunque los vidrios eran oscuros, no podía negar lo que estaba haciendo. Ella lo sabía. Él sabía que ella no era tonta.

A paso lento, se retiró del ventanal y fue en dirección a la cocina. Buscó una copa de vino, y sirvió el líquido con amargura, ¿Quién diría que, después de tanto tiempo, terminaría igual que su exsuegra? Bebiendo vino en las noches, sola, amargada e infeliz.

Se acomodó el enorme abrigo de piel sobre la piel desnuda, y un cosquilleo jugueteó en su estómago. Tal vez él no tenía el valor para confrontarla, para decir la verdad de una vez por todas, pero ella era una Stark; ella tenía el valor de toda una armada.

Cuando Jon entró por fin a la casa, su mirada se dirigió hasta la cocina, donde la tenue luz alumbraba la piel de porcelana de su esposa. No se inmutó al verla ahí, con el abrigo de piel que le había regalado y que dejaba ver esbozos de su piel.

— No pensaba que estuvieras aquí tan temprano.

— Decidí tomarme el día libre, ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Jon cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, y dejó el maletín en la mesa del recibo. Se acercó a ella mientras desabrochaba su corbata con la mano derecha, haciendo que el anillo de matrimonio resplandeciera contra la luz.

— Una copa de lo que estás tomando.

— Con gusto. — Ella le sirvió, y sus ojos, tan azules como el cielo, se quedaron fijos en la copa. — Parece que la reunión no fue tan satisfactoria como hace unos días.

— ¿De qué hablas, Sansa?

Ella colocó la copa frente a él, y dando una vuelta alrededor de él, paseó sus manos por la espalda del hombre, hasta quedar frente a él. Con lentitud, se cerró el abrigo por completo.

— Llegaste antes. Y no hueles a jabón barato.

Jon tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, y ahogarse con el poco vino que había consumido. Sansa sintió como su estómago se retorcía. Ese gesto de él, hace dos años, le habría causado ternura. Ahora, menos que nada. Era un buen actor.

— Sansa… Yo…

— No necesito que expliques nada, Jon. — Posó sus labios en la copa, dando un sorbo. — Tu esposa trofeo tiene más de dos neuronas funcionando, por si acaso lo dudabas.

Él permaneció en silencio. Ella sentía como, poco a poco, la rabia se desplazaba con firmeza a través de sus venas. Caliente, muy caliente. Él nunca había dudado sobre su inteligencia. O al menos, no abiertamente. 

— Otra empresaria. De una empresa ubicada al otro lado del Mar Estrecho, con quien haces negocios en el nombre de mi padre. Tu padre por ley de matrimonio. —Aclararlo no era necesario, pero la sombra que corrió por los ojos de él un instante, casi imperceptible, hizo que valiera la pena. No se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos. De los bolsillos del abrigo, sacó su celular, y unos segundos después, lo colocó sobre la isla en la cual estaban apoyados.

Jon dirigió sus ojos hasta la pantalla, y ella deslizaba hacia la derecha. Había más de cinco fotos de Daenerys y Jon juntos. En el restaurante, en la entrada del hotel, incluso en la empresa de los Stark.

— Cuando dijiste que eras diferente a los hombres con los que había estado, pensé que hablabas de esto. No que cambiabas la mercancía local por una más exótica. Al menos no te divierte, como a Joffrey.

La mención del Baratheon hizo que le corriera un escalofrío por toda la espalda. Sin embargo, esa pesadilla ya había terminado. Jon seguía en silencio, y solo esta vez alzó la mirada para enfrentarse a la de ella. No tenía ninguna opción para contestar. Estaba descubierto, totalmente. 

— Lo siento, Sansa. Lo siento mucho.

— No creo que lo sientas más que yo.

Ella se terminó su copa, y palmeó su rostro con delicadeza. Una sonrisa triste, pero decidida, apareció en su rostro.

— Los papeles del divorcio te llegaran mañana. Solo es cuestión de que firmes. Puedes quedarte con el auto.

Él abrió los ojos como un par de platos. No lo vio venir.

— Espera, Sansa… Nosotros podemos arreglar esto. Ya no voy a verla más. Dejare que Podrick se encargue del resto de los negocios con ella. No tiene por qué ser así.

— No. No tiene que ser así. Se suponía que sería diferente, como lo habíamos prometido. Pero tal parece que las cosas no son como se planean.

Llevó ambas manos a su cabello, para recogerlo en una cola alta.

— ¿Sabes? Ahora entiendo porque mi mamá desconfió de ti desde siempre.

Aquello había dolido mucho más que una bofetada; tal vez el tono tan tranquilo con el que hablaba. Sus palabras eran como una suave caricia con una navaja. Había aprendido muy bien como hacer eso, gracias a Cersei y a su propia madre, Catelyn. Maldijo por lo bajo, e intentó sostener su mano solo un instante, y eso bastó para que ella se alejara con violencia. Como si la hubiera electrocutado.

— Esto es lo mejor para ambos.

Jon estaba sin palabras. No encontraba las adecuadas para poder definir lo que sentía en esos momentos. Cuando había conocido a Daenerys, se había dejado llevar. Esa mirada violeta, acompañada de su largo y hermoso cabello rubio y marcado acento extranjero lo habían cautivado tan rápido que no se había detenido a pensar en su matrimonio.

El arrepentimiento no bastaba en ese momento.

— No lo es, Sansa. No es lo mejor para nadie.

— Entiende una cosa, Jon. No estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo. No otra vez.

Una ola arrastró los recuerdos sobre Sansa de nuevo a la superficie mental de Jon. Su primer esposo, Joffrey, aparte de sádico, le había sido infiel con la mejor amiga de ella. Y aunque Sansa los había perdonado a ambos una vez, no lo soportó una segunda. El siguiente esposo de ella, Ramsay, había sido peor. Justamente en cama que compartian, lo encontró con la sirvienta, y había tenido el descaro de invitarla a unirse. Y ahora, él, un pequeño idilio de dos meses había echado dos años de matrimonio a la basura.

— ¿Podrás perdonarme, Sansa?

— No lo sé. Pero no por ahora.

Ella tomó su celular, y marcó un número que él no pudo ver.

— Alguien vendrá mañana por mis cosas. Nos vemos.

Y sin más, Sansa emprendió el camino hacia la puerta, deteniéndose solo para tomar un par de tacones. Afuera, un coche plateado ya estaba esperándola, con Robb dentro. Abrió la puerta con calma, y al sentarse en el fino asiento de cuero, dejó que amargas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Lo amaba con fuerza, mucho más de lo que había pensado que podría amar a otro hombre de nuevo. Pero, se amaba mucho más a ella misma.


End file.
